Seoul,4 November at Sea Behind Apartement
by ywkfjshi
Summary: "4 November di laut belakang apartemen,itu adalah tempat dan tanggal bersejarah bagi kami"/"kalian siapa?"/ "umma bagaimana rasanya terbang dari atas atap ini dan berenang di laut yang dalam itu?"/ "ANDWAE tidak!"/"hai Ryeowook apa kabar? Sekarang kau tahu tanggal berapa? Ya 4 November ayo buat pertemuan kembali"/BL/ONE SHOOT/YEWOK/SLIGHT! EUNHAE


Seoul,4 November at Sea Behind Apertement

Rate : T (Normal) / Alur Cepat

Cast : Yewook,Eunhae,Sungmin

Main cast : Yewook

Author : Yola

Genre : BL/MxM/M-Preg/GS –for Sungmin-/yaoi/Hurt/family/Romance/one shot

Summary : _"4 November di laut belakang apartemen, itu adalah tempat dan tanggal bersejarah bagi kita, benar kan Ryeowook?"/ "dan juga bukti cinta kita"/ "kalian siapa?"/ "umma bagaimana rasanya terbang dari atas atap ini dan berenang di laut yang dalam itu?"/ "ANDWAEEE tidakkkkk hiksss…. Kenapa kalian pergi begitu cepat"/"hai Ryeowook apa kabar? Sekarang kau tahu tanggal berapa? Ya 4 November, ayo buat pertemuan kembali"_

Attention : Yewook itu punya Tuhan dan ortunya juga anak didik sm town dan bagian dari member super junior. Kecuali namja yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook ortunya bersedia berbagi kepada saya :p

**! semua yang ada di sini hanya bohongan juga asli karya saya, dari otak saya, saya yang mikir! Dan saya juga tidak memplagiat karya orang lain! Mian kalau jalan cerita murahan/mudah di tebak dan banyak juga typo(s) di mana mana, tapi ini murni karya saya !**

**Kalau yang gak suka yewook, tinggal exit aja kok!~ ^^**

!

Siluet dua orang namja terlihat sangat jelas di tempat ini di pinggir laut, di belakang apertemen yang mereka tempati hanya dibatasi oleh tumpukan tumpukan batu kali dan jarak dari apartemen ke tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar 1 setengah meter, dengan matahari yang hampir tenggelam dua bayangan siluet itu semakin jelas menampakan dua orang namja, satu namja dengan tubuh yang sedikit besar dari tubuh satunya dan lebih tampan memeluk namja manis yang lebih kecil darinya dengan posisi back hug, ia memeluk namja manis tersebut sangat possessive.

"apakah kau ingat? Saat pertemuan pertama kita? Di tempat ini?" tanya namja tampan itu Jongwoon kepada 'istri'nya sambil tersenyum menatap 'istri'nya.

"tentu saja aku ingat hyung, pada waktu itu aku masih muda sekali" dia membalas senyum namja tampan tersebut.

"apakah kita sekaang sudah tua Ryeowook ah?" Jongwoon terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"tidak juga sepertinya, aku berumur 28 tahun sedangkan hyung 31, tahun ini. tetapi apakah memiliki dua orang anak masih seperti anak muda?" namja manis itu, Ryeowook ikut terkekeh, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"jadi ingat saat pertama kali hyung mengajak ku berpacaran pffffttt…." Ryeowook menahan tawanya agar tidak langsung keluar.

"memangnya kenapa umma? Saat pertama kali appa mengajak pacaran?" seorang namja tampan dengan seorang namja manis berjalan ke arah umma dan appanya Jongwoon & Ryeowook. Ya, mereka adalah anak mereka Donghae & Eunhyuk anak kembar berusia 12 tahun tapi tak mirip.

"iya kenapa umma? Hyukkie dan Hae kan penasaran" sambil menarik ujung pakaian ibunya ia bertanya.

"kalian mau dengar ceritanya? buahahaha" Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, dan di sambut dengan wajah masam suaminya, tapi tak bisa ditutupi juga suaminya sersenyum kecil.

"mau" jawab si kembar kompak dan semangat.

"jadi, puahahaha" baru saja memulai ceritanya Ryeowook sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya, setelah mengatur nafasnya ia mulai bercerita. "sewaktu umma kelas 7 appa mu mengajak umma pacaran, saat itu appa mu sudah kelas 10 umma sudah pernah cerita bukan kami bertemu pada saat umma kelas 6, di tempat ini dan pada tanggal hari ini, kami juga menyatakan perasaan dan mengikat cinta (tundangan) pada tempat dan tanggal yang sama, umma menikah saat umur umma 17 tahun" dia menceritakannya dengan antusias perjalanan cintanya dengan suaminya.

"ayolah umma jangan bertele tele kami hanya mau mendengar cerita tentang pertama kali appa mengajak pacaran" Eunhyuk mulai bosan mendengar cerita yang sama yang telah ummanya ceritakan beberapa kali.

"ne arra arra anakku yang imut, jadi waktu itu adalah senin malam, tetapi pada bulan oktober, appa mu mengajak janjian untuk bertemu di tempat ini, dia memakai jas yang rapih sekali dan rambut yang di beri gel sampai licin sekali lalu di sisir ke samping, seperti kondangan kondangan hahaha" dia melirik Jongwoon sebentar, ternyata pipi suaminya merona, tak menyangka istrinya akan menceritakanya kepada anak anaknya. Anak nya sudah terkekeh membayangkan wujud*? Appa nya saat itu.

"saat itu appa membawa satu tangkai bunga mawar merah kesukaan umma dan memberikannya kepada umma, lalu umma bertanya 'ada apa hyung?' appa mu saat itu terlihat sangat gugup" setelah Ryeowook berbicara seoerti itu, Jongwoon melanjutkan kalimatnya "lalu appa menjawab 'emm anou itu' umma mu kemudian menjawab" mereka mencontohkannya seperti saat kejadian itu terjadi sama sekali seperti mereka berdua mementaskan drama.

"'anou kenapa hyung?' umma sudah tahu kalau appa mu ingin mengajak pacaran jadi umma diam saja, sejujurnya umma ingin tertawa melihatnya saat itu"Jongwoon tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita istri nya.

"dan umma mu saat itu sangat sangat cantik" semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi Ryeowook. "lalu appamu malah bertanya 'itu, emm kamu sudah makan belum?' saking gugupnya ia bertanya seperti itu, umma sudah mau tertawa tetapi untung umma bisa menahannya" mereka bergantian bercerita.

"lalu umma kalian menjawab 'sudah' dan kemudian bertanya 'kenapa hyung memakai pakaian seperti ini?'" dengan wajah konyol yang dibuat Jongwoon. mereka tertawa, begitu pula Ryeowook.

"dan dengan konyolnya appamu menjawab 'umm itu, aku hanya senang berpenampilan seperti ini pada senin malam, ya seperti ini saat senin malam, kalau begitu aku pamit bye' konyol sekali, dan wajahnya memerah. saat setelah appa mu pergi tawa umma sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi" akhirnya keluarga kecil itu tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar cerita tersebut.

"dan suara tetawamu terdengar sampai aku mau memasuki apartemen chagi ah, jahat sekali sampai segitunya" dengan wajah yang di buat buat Jongwoon mengadu sekaligus menggoda istrinya. Dan, sepertinya berhasil buktinya wajah istrinya memerah. "dan akhirnya appa mu mengajak berpacaran pada tempat dan tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini, juga berhasil"

"oh iya, umma appa" panggilan Donghae sukses membuat pasangan itu menengok ke arah si kembar "Happy Anniversary ke 13th untuk Yewook" ucap mereka serempak.

"aih terimakasih sayang" Ryeowook mengelus lembut rambut anak anaknya, "terima kasih anak appa yang hebat" kali ini giliran Jongwoon.

"ngomong ngomong…. Yewook? Dari mana? nama appa Jongwoon dan umma Ryeowook?" sepertinya Ryeowook juga bingung.

"Ye adalah Yesung, dan…." Eunhyuk memberi isyarat mata kepada saudara kembarnya untuk melanjutkan. "Wook dari nama umma jadi….." mereka berdua melanjutkan bersama "Yewook itu kalian" mereka berdua tertawa melihat wajah orang tuanya yang bingung. "kalian…?" tanya Jongwoon bingung.

"ya kami?" Jongwoon sweet drop ria dengan jawaban anaknya. "arra aku tahu appa ingin bertanya tentang Yesung, kami melihat album album lama sewaktu itu, lalu kami menemukan kaset berisi tentang liburan umma dan appa saat liburan musim panas bersama teman teman, dan disana Shindong ahjjushi memanggil appa dengan sebutan Yesung" tak lama Donghae melanjutkan.

"Yesung itu art of voice berarti appa pandai bernyanyi, tak lama di video itu kalian berdua bernyanyi ternyata panggilan appa karena suara indah appa" Jongwoon memandang takjub anaknya yang pintar.

"dan umma" kali ini Eunhyuk melenjutkan "Angel of voice" senyum bahagia terlukis di bibir Ryeowook dan keluarga kecilnya.

"oh iya, hampir lupa, ini hadiah dari kami maaf kalau Cuma satu" si kembar menyerahkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati, lalu Donghae melanjutkan "di sebelah kanan foto umma dan appa, dan sebelah kiri foto ku dan Hyukkie" katanya sambil membuka liongtin hati tersebut.

"indah sekali Hae ah Hyukkie ah, terima kasih, dan umma juga punya hadiah untuk kalian" dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"sapu tangan?" tanya Jongwoon bingung kedua anak mereka pun juga sama sama bingung.

Dengan perlahan dia membuka sapu tangan tersebut, ternyata itu adalah test pack untuk mengetahui dia hamil/tidak juga di sapu tangan tersebut terdapat amplop yang di tekuk dua. Dia memberikan amplop tersebut kepada suaminya. Tak lama suami dan kedua anaknya terkejut dengan mata melebar yang manis.

"kau…. Wookie?" tanya Jongwoon heran "umma…." Si kembar bersamaan. "ya aku kenapa?" Jongwoon merebut test pack yang di pegang Ryeowook dan melihatnya dengan kedua anaknya.

"kau/umma hamil lagi?" tanya mereka bersama, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum bahagia, mereka pun berpelukan sangat erat sangat sangat erat memeluk Ryeowook. Sesekali Jongwoon mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, dia jadi teringat saat pertama kali mereka memiliki anak, Ryeowook mengidam terus menerus, begitu sulit, perutnya kecil bahkan saat dia sudah mencapai bulan ke 8 tidak terlalu besar dan kenyataan dia hamil begitu tidak bisa dipercaya karena dia namja, tetapi mujizat Tuhan bisa mengubah semuanya bahkan namja bisa hamil, dia sangat berterima kasih dengan sang pencipta dengan kebahagiaan yang dia terima.

Keluarga yang sempura dan bahagia bukan? Dan sebentar lagi akan bertambah satu orang anak lagi.

!

Tapi naas jika diketahui Tuhan akan memberikan musibah bagi keluarga tersebut, dan percayalah Tuhan akan memberikan yang terindah dan terbaik pada akhirnya.

1 minggu telah berlalu semenjak hari jadi mereka

Malam ini entah kenapa namja yang sedang hamil muda itu ingin jalan jalan menggunakan mobil ke bukit bersama keluarga kecilnya, apakah ini bawaan bayi? sepertinya aneh sekali.

Sang suami yang sayang dengan istrinya tidak mungkin menolak keinginan istrinya dan juga calon bayinya walaupun ada rasa khawatir melingkupinya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk benar benar pergi berkendara ke atas bukit.

Tapi bagaimana jika hal yang tak terduga terjadi, kecelakaan di tengah tengah bukit dikarenakan jalan yang menurun juga jalan yang licin sehabis hujan. mobil mereka tergelincir ke belakang, tidak ada yang menolong selama beberapa jam tidak ada saksi yang melihat, hanya alam dan pohon pohon di sekitar yang menyaksikan.

"tolonggg…" teriakan lirih itu terdengar dari seorang namja berumur 30 tahun. Tak lama kedua anaknya sadar dan juga berteriak meminta tolong, tetapi nihil tidak ada yang datang, haruskah dia menyalakan istrinya dan calon bayinya yang mengajak berkendara di atas bukit pada saat malam hari? Atauhan takdir yang harus di salahkan? Untuk saat ini mungkin dia tidak menyalahkan siapa siapa yang terpenting saat ini keluarganya dan istrinya yang tak kunjung sadar.

Dengan susah payah Eunhyuk dan Donghae menelepon bantuan, kondisi mereka bertiga tidak terlalu memprihatinkan hanya lecet dan lebam saja tetapi yang perlu di khawatirkan sang ibu yang sepertinya sangat parah keadaannya.

Hampir menjelang pagi tapi tidak ada bantuan yang datang, tetapi pada saat saat tak terduga Tuhan selalu memberikan jalan keluar, mereka berjalan. Jongwoon dengan menggendong istrinya meminta bantuan warga sekitar dan akhirnya mereka pergi dengan ambulan ke rumah sakit.

Keadaan Jongwoon,Donghae,dan Eunhyuk baik baik saja. Ryeowook sedang di periksa oleh tim dokter. Tak lama dokter yang menangani pun keluar.

"apakah anda wali dari Kim Ryeowook?" sang dokter bertanya kepada Jongwoon. "iya saya, saya suaminya"dengan tak sabaran dia menjawab.

"mari ikut ke ruangan saya, ada yang perlu saya bicarakan, mungkin kalian berdua juga boleh ikut, karena ini menyangkut dengan istri dan umma kalian" mereka mengikuti dokter tersebut ke ruangannya.

"jadi, istri anda mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, dan selama ini kondisinya masih stabil, dan jangan khawatir kandungannya baik baik saja bayinya juga sehat" hembusan nafas lega terdengar setelah dokter memberi tahu keadaan Ryeowook.

"tapi" wajah mereka kembali serius "ada apa dok? Kenapa dengan istri saya?" dokter yang menangani memasang wajah sedih, dan mereka tahu hal buruk akan terjadi.

"ini sulit untuk dikatakan,tapi saya harus mengatakannya dan anda harus siap dengan semua kenyataan ini"

"saya siap apapun yang terjadi" jawab Jongwoon mantap dan di sambut anggukan oleh anak anaknya.

"seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, benturan keras di kepalanya berakibat fatal, dia melupakan semua ingatannya, bahkan namanya, dia hanya mengingat cara berinteraksi dan semua hal yang telah di pelajarinya, tapi dia tak dapat meningat orang orang yang mengajar bahkan semua memorinya, satu satunya memori yang tersisa hanya tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi kemarin" wajah Jongwoon dan anak anaknya menjadi sedih bahkan duo Eunhae sudah menangis.

"tak bisa kah sedikit dia mengingat tentang suami atau anaknya?" menggeleng, artinya tidak ada, tidak bisa lagi, semua terlambat. Harusnya Jongwoon tidak memenuhi permintaan istrinya malam itu. Seharusnya setelah merasa khawatir dia tidak menyetujuinya seharusnya dia mempercayai ke kehawatiran, tapi waktu tidak bisa di putar kembali kan.

"tapi jika istri anda merasa bersalah dia bisa merespon dengan hal yang tidak diinginkan, otaknya ingin meningat anda dan anak anda tapi si sisi lain menolak karena dia merasa bersalah, hal ini bisa saja terjadi, jika keajaiban datang dia bisa meningat semuanya, bedoalah untuk kesembuhan istri anda" mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut, Jongwoon berusaha kuat untuk anak anaknya tapi hati kecilnya menangis untuk Ryeowook, mereka masuk ke ruang rawat Ryeowook dan menemukan Ryeowook yang telah tersadar dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"hai chagi, sudah bangun ini aku Kim Jongwoon suami mu?" Jongwoon mencoba tersenyum kepada istrinya seolah tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang ada.

"kalian siapa? Aku… siapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"kau, kau istriku Ryeowook ah namamu Kim Ryeowook dengar Kim Ryeowook" Yesung berjalan mendekat kea rah Ryeowook. Tetapi Ryeowook seperti ketakutan dia semakin merapatkan punggungnya ke penyangga ranjang di belakangnya. Dan seperti berfikir sangat keras.

"annyeong umma, aku Donghae dan ini Eunhyuk" Ryeowook semakin bingung dan berfikir keras.

"dan di dalam perut umma adalah calon adik kami" kali ini Eunhyuk yang keluar suara, Ryeowook mengelus perutnya, memang ia merasakan ada kehidupan, insting seorang ibu tidak bisa di bohongi kan?

Dia berfikir semakin keras sampai kepalanya terasa berputar putar, kepalanya sakit…. Terlalu sakit mengingatnya, dia ingin mengingat mereka, mereka keluarganya….. bahkan rasanya sulit sekali hanya mendengar suara mereka membuatnya bersalah tentang kejadian semalam yang datang sekilas tapi itu menyakitkan, hati kecilnya berkata dia bersalah dan meng hack otaknya untuk tidak mengingat semuanya, bahkan anniv mereka yang ke 13 minggu lalu….. kenangan bersejarah 4 November di laut belakang apartemen bahkan dia lupakan, padahal itulah moment seumur hidupnya yang dia pegang dengan sangat kuat dan hati hati agar kenangan itu tidak hilang se dikit pun dari akarnya… tetapi.. sekarang hilang, bukan hanya akarnya tetapi tempat lapangan untuk menumbuhkan benih itu juga hilang dia tidak dapat menanamnya kembali.

3 hari sudah berlalu…

Hari ini Ryeowook sudah dibolehkan pulang ke rumah

Sekarang ia baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ketika masuk dia sudah di sambut dengan kedua anaknya.

"selamat datang kembali ke rumah umma sayang" mereka bertiga mengucapkan kata itu serempak dan memeluk Ryeowook.

Rasanya nyaman dan hangat tapi terasa canggung baginya, dia seperti sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini tapi bagaimana bisa tubuhnya tidak merespon dengan baik dan rasa bersalah itu menghampirinnya kembali.

Tes….

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya, entah kenapa ia ingin menangis, di hatinya dia merindukan tiga orang ini. Tapi otaknya mengunci dengan erat semua ingatan bahkan gerakan tubuhnya di saat saat seperti ini seperti di 'dalangi' oleh otaknya sendiri. Hati dan otaknya tidak berkerja sama saling menghack satu sama lain, kadang otak berkata dia bersalah tapi hati tidak, terkadang sebaliknya.

"umma jangan menangis ne kami sayang umma" Donghae memeluknya erat memang dia sangat menyayangi Ryeowook umma nya yang melahirkan dia dan hyukkie.

!

1 Desember 2013

Satu bulan berlalu…. Masih sama….. keadaan…. Masih sama…..

Siang telah berganti malam lukisan warna warni di langit pun di hapus, tergantikan dengan warna biru tua dan sedikit titik titik putih juga satu buah lingkaran berwarna orange terang tetapi tidak lebih terang dari sang surya.

Jongwoon lembur kerja malam ini, maka giliran si kembar menjaga ibunya. Entah kenapa bagi ibunya malam selalu menjadi momok menakutkan baginya, dia selalu gelisah dan ketakutan pada saat malam jika sendirian.

"umma, kami tahu umma tidak meningat kami lagi, tapi hae punya permintaan, bisakah umma memanggil nama kami walau hanya sekali?" beruntung sekali bagi mereka, Ryeowook ternyata tidak tertidur. "Hyukkie juga ingin, walau umma tidak mengingat kami, tapi bersikaplah seolah olah umma adalah ibu dan istri yang baik untuk appa dan kami" ummanya yang manis yang tingginya saja sekarang sama dengan anak nya mendengar semuanya.

!

Keesokan paginya mungkin kejutan bagi mereka bertiga Ryeowook menjadi sosok umma dan istri yang baik lagi bagi mereka, yang menyayangi mereka.

"kenapa kamu tiba tiba seperti ini apa ingatanmu kembali?" tentu saja Jongwoon heran.

"aku mendengar permintaan anak anakku semalam, jika aku tidak bisa mengingatnya tidak apa apa tapi bersikaplah seperti ibu dan istri yang baik, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk memulai hidup baru yang seperti ini hyungie~" Jongwoon sangat terkejut terutama Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya.

"coba sekali lagi kau bilang apa tadi yang terakhir" Ryeowook mengulangnya sekali lagi.

"Jongwoon hyung suami ku, Donghae dan Eunhyuk nae aegya saranghae" mereka langsung memeluk Ryeowook. Walaupun ingatannya tak kembali tapi mereka bersyukur Ryeowook mulai terbuka dengan mereka. Tapi, otaknya selalu membuat dia berfikir dia bersalah, sampai sekarang dia hanya bersandiwara, bertarung dengan otak dan hatinya yang mana akan menang naas jika otaknya dan hatinya saling menghack satu sama lain menimbulkan rasa sakit yang sangat menderita, rasa bersalah.

Untuk saat ini dia masih kuat bersandiwara dan bertarung dengan otaknya…

Bagaimana nantinya?...

!

4 Januari 2014

Kedaan semakin membaik, Ryeowook menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik bagi mereka, tapi siapa yang tahu isi hati manusia. Dia semakin tersiksa, dan sekarang hari dimana otak dan hatinya saling menghack satu sama lain dia tidak kuat.

Disaat suami dan anaknya pergi beraktivitas.

Jam menunjukan pukul 14.11 waktu korea, tanpa sadar kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke atas gedung apartemen yang seperti pencakar langit hampir tidak terlihat ke bawah kerena adanya awan dan angin yang kencang disertai kabut.

Tiba tiba otak dan hatinya tidak bekerja secara maksimal rasa sakit yang telah di tahan meluap keluar memuntahkan segala isinya, mengalir deras seperti sungai, bertiup kencang seperti angin. Dia menarik kalung yang bertengger di lehernya kalung berbentuk hati, dia bahkan lupa kalung itu pemberian siapa, dan dia tidak tahu isinya. Dia juga melepaskan cincin pernikahannya, emas putih bening.

Dilemparnya kalung tersebut, pemberian buah hatinya.

Dia menangis meraung raung, sakit…. Sudah cukup dia bersandiwara, sudah cukup semua kenangan yang dia buat selama 1 bulan ini, sudah cukup dia menunggu, menunggu ingatan yang tak pasti kapan datang.

Dan saat itu tiba kepalanya berputar putar seperti badai yang kuat, menerjang sekelilingnya seperti tornado.

Cincin pernikahannya terlepas jatuh ke bawah, pening di kepalanya tidak memugkinkan dia untuk berdiri tegak, dia kehilangan keseimbangan….

dan jatuh dari atas gedung tersebut…..

karena kurangnya keamanan pada atas gedung tersebut, tidak ada penyangga di pinggir gedung itu.

Dia jatuh tepat ke belakang apartemen itu, samar samar dia melihat laut di sana, banyak bayangan lewat sekilas tapi membuat ingatannya kembali, tetapi kenapa seperti ini, kenapa kembali di saat seperti ini, dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, dia di tengah apartemen, bisa berbuat apa dia selain menunggu keajaiban atau Tuhan membawa ia pergi.

"saranghae Jongwoon hyung, Eunhyuk ah Donghae ya ne aegi saranghae, mianhae, nomu nomu saranghae" dia mengucapkan kata itu sambil menangis. Gedung itu sangat tinggi memperlama dia turun ke darat. Dan di bawah sama sepi…

!

Di sisi lain….

Jongwoon berjalan dari café kembali ke tempat kerjanya karena tempatnya yang sepi, tiba tiba ada yang melemparnya dengan sebuat batu, dia melihat kebawah.

Ternyata salah… itu bukan batu, melainkan cincin.

Ia mengambilnya, mengamatinya dan melihat tulisan _'Jongwoon&Ryeowook' _cincin itu, cincin pernikahannya dengan Ryeowook bentuknya sama dengan yang ia pakai.

Perasaan tidak enak tiba tiba muncul dia berlari cepat ke dalam kantornya melapor kepada sekertarisnya untuk pulang.

!

"saranghae Jongwoon hyung Hae Hyukkie dan anak dalam kandunganku, saranghae, umma menyayangi kalian, aegi, maafkan eomma, kita akan pergi bersama ne" ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang tidak terlalu buncit tapi sudah hampir berjalan 3 bulan.

Suara hantaman begitu terdengar jelas, hantaman antara tubuh Ryeowook dan air di laut, tempat dia mengisi kenangan indah bersama keluarga kecilnyadan tempat terakhirnya menutup mata….

Kalung itu… bergerak ke arahnya…. Dia berusaha menggapainya…

Membuka liongtin itu dan melihat isinya. Foto keluarga kecilnya, mereka…. Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan "gomawo, saranghae, mianhae" mengelus perutnya lalu tersenyum, bibirnya memucat, dia berusaha naik ke permukaan tetapi nihil itu sia sia hanya menguras tenaganya, ia menggengam kalung itu kuat. Air sudah merasuki ronga paru parunya dan semuanya gelap. Tetapi ia tersenyum.

!

Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen nya ternyata disana sudah ada anaknya mencari Ryeowook.

Tak ada 2 menit bunyi tabrakan antara air dan seonggok tubuh bertabrakan. Mereka tergesa gesa keluar.

5 menit, hanya butuh 5 menit mereka sampai di laut belakang apartemen, dan 5 menit juga ibu,istri sekaligus calon bayi tercinta kehilangan nyawanya secara bersamaan, hanya butuh 5 menit.

Jongwoon histeris melihat jasad istrinya mengambang di pinggir laut itu, tampa berpikir panjang ia menarik tubuh Ryeowook ke darat

Anak anak mereka sudah menangis.

"Ryeowook bangun wookie bangun ANDWAEEE…." Dia berteriak kencang, separuh jiwanya pergi.

Dia memegang tangannya disitu ia dapatkan kalung yang terbuka liongtinnya, tangis mereka semakin bertambah keras.

!

Hanya butuh 5 hari setelah kematian Ryeowook

Mereka seperti tak terurus, menyedihkan. Kedua anak itu hanya bisa menangism dan sang ayah berkerja keras mengurus semuanya.

Setelah polisi menyelidiki kasus kematian Ryeowook mereka sangat terpukul, dia begitu menderita.

!

4 November 2014

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekarang berada di atas gedung tempat jatuhnya Ryeowook, mereka duduk di atas, di ujung gedung itu tepat di atas laut tempat Ryeowook terjatuh, seakan mereka tidak takut duduk di atas situ.

"hai umma" Donghae tersenyum perih dan Eunhyuk yang berkaca kaca.

"apa kabar? Ini aku Donghae dan Eunhyuk" setetes air mata jatuh melesat ke bawah gedung. Kedua anak itu menangis.

"aku merindukan umma" kali ini Eunhyuk berkata.

"umma, sekarang tanggal 4 November, tetapi bedanya kami tidak ada di bawah umma, kami di atas apartemen tepat di depan laut"Eunhyuk berkata, lagi, dengan suara lirih.

"Happy Anniversary Yewook yang ke 14th" mereka berbicarabersama. Suara isak tangis memenuhi atap gedung itu. "masih ingatkah umma kejadian anniv tahun lalu, sangat menyenangkan bukan?"

"umma kami ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya terbang dari atas gedung ini, lalu berenang di dalam lautan yang dalam itu" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, tak menyangka saudaranya akan berkata seperti itu.

"Hae, apa kau ingin bertemu umma?" Donghae menengok kea rah saudara kembarnya.

"tentu saja Hyuk ah sangat" katanya antusias. "kalau begitu aku juga, bagaimana jika kita memberi kejutan kepada umma" matanya yang tadi menatap kosong berubah berbinar binar.

"bagaimana Hyukkie ah?" sepertinya Donghae penasaran. "kita lompat dari sini, dan kita akan bertemu umma dan dongsaeng kita, itu yang pertama, dan yang menjadi kejutan umma akan bertemu kita, lalu hadiah annivnya kita akan menemani umma di sana" sambil menunjuk langit.

"lalu bagaimana dengan appa?" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan mantab "aku yakin tahun depan pada tanggal dan tempat yang sama appa pasti menyusul, ini satu satunya cara agar kita berkumpul kembali kau mau hae ah?" air mata mengalir dari kedua manik mereka.

"aku setuju Hyukkie ah" mereka menyebutkan kata kata ini bersamaan "mianhae appa umma, saranghae, gomawo, annyeong(bye untuk appa,hai untuk umma)" mereka pun berpelukan dan melompat dari atas.

_'umma ternyata rasanya menakutkan, menyedihkan dan menyenangkan'_

!

Kejadian yang sama terjadi Jongwoon menemukan jasad anaknya di laut

Dia semakin terpukul, sedih rasanya

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KALIAN PERGI BEGITU CEPAT?! Hiksssss" ya sekarang dia menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

!

3 November 2015

Dia tidak pergi ke kantor bahkan hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu dia makan.

Dengan iseng Jongwoon membuka album album lama, dia menemukan 2 keping kaset di situ

Kaset pertama

_'annyeong! Aku Jongwoon' terlihat di layar dirinya sedang melambaikan tangan ke lama ia bergabung bersama Ryeowook di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Terlihat Ryeowook yang sedang menggendong anaknya, anak kembarnya yang sudah pergi juga, air mata mengalir, lagi. _

_'ini istri ku dan anakku yang baru lahir hahaha mereka imut bukan' dia menunjukan anaknya ke kamera. _

_'kami ingin memberi anak kami sebuah nama hehehe, aku harap video ini menjadi kenangan kami, dan dapat di perlihatkan kepada anak kami setelah dewasa' kali ini suara tenor Ryeowook yang berbicara. Air mata mengalir semakin deras, dia merindukannya, merindukan istrinya. Wajahnya,senyumnya,tangisnya,suaranya, semuanya. _

_'kalau begitu kau duluan yang memberi nama chagi' Jongwoon mempersilahkan Ryeowook memberi nama bayi yang Ryeowook gendong. _

_'aku memberi dia nama Eunhyuk, lebih tepatnya Kim Eunhyuk' dia tersenyum manis di layar tv itu, air mata Jongwoon seakan tak dapat berhenti mengalir. _

_'kenapa kau memberi nama itu chagi?' Jongwoon terlihat antusias mendengar jawaban istrinya. _

_'aku memiliki alasan tersendiri hyungie ah, "Eun" yang artinya berlian/permata, aku memberinya nama itu karena dia adalah berlian hatiku, dan saksi cinta kita' Ryeowook tersenyum manis bergantian menatap anak dan suaminya, jujur Jongwoon merindukan panggilan itu panggilan Ryeowook untuknya 'hyungie~' sangat manis jika Ryeowook yang mengatakannya. _

_'kalau hyung memberi nama apa?' kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya. _

_'kalau begitu aku memberi nama dia Donghae, Kim Donghae' Ryeowook terlihat bingung. Di sela sela tangisnya dia tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Ryeowook. _

_'karena kau memeri tahu tentang kehamilanmu saat kita sedang di kota "Donghae" Ryeowook ah, dan itu tempat pertama kita berlibur saat resmi menjadi suami istri dan kota itu yang menonton kisah cinta kita' Ryeowook terpaku di tempatnya memandang sayang kepada suaminya dan anak anaknya, dia merasa terharu. _

_'saranghae Wookie ah' Jongwoon menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowooknya._

_'nado saranghae hyungie' dan video itu pun berakhir. Di bagian terakhir tertulis _

_"wecome to the world Kim Eunhyuk & Kim Donghae – 15 Oktober 2001" _

"wookie ah, Hae,Hyuk bogoshippo jaga umma kalian di sana, sebentar lagi appa menyusul" dia memutar kaset ke dua

_'annyeongggggg!' kali ini teriakan ceria itu yang menyambut, suara gabungan anaknya dan istrinya di dalam apartemen. Dia merindukan mereka sangat. _

_'umm,,, annyeong aku Ryeowook dan ini anak anakku Donghae dan Eunhyuk' terlihat mereka melambaikan tangan dengan senyum manis, seperti saling berlomba siapa yang paling manis tentu saja mereka semua manis._

_'hari ini aku, umma dan Donghae akan merayakan ulang tahun appa kami' Eunhyuk berbicara dengan semangat dan Ryeowook juga Donghae mengangguk bersamaan. Ya beginilah istrinya jika sudah bersama anaknya dia seperti seorang ibu,teman,sahabat bagi anaknya dan terkadang tingkahnya sama seperti mereka jika sudah bersama. dia tersenyum mengingatnya. _

_Lampu lampu mereka matikan dan kamera di taruh di tempat yang di sesuaikan 'sebentar lagi appa akan pulang' Donghae berbisik pelan. _

_Dia sangat ingat kejadian ini, kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Tak lama ia datang dan langsung di sambut oleh ledakan kertas kertas dan nyanyian lagu dari keluarga kecilnya. _

_Mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan gembira sampai larut, mereka bercanda,tertawa,bersenang senang._

Kapan kejadian ini akan terjadi lagi hum?

Jam berdentang menunjukan pukul 24.00 tepat jam 12 malam dan berubah menjadi tanggal 4 November.

"Ini saatnya Ryeowook ah Donghae & Euhyuk, juga anak bayiku, hehehe kau pasti sudah terlahirkan, appa penasaran dengan rupamu, kau yeoja atau namja" ia berjalan keluar apartemen ke pinggir laut di belakang apartemen.

"hai Ryeowook apa kabar? Hae hyuk? Appa merindukan kalian dan juga bayi appa, sekarang tepat tanggal 4 November, mari kita buat pertemuan kembali, pertemuan keluarga, tahun kemarin kalian yang bertemu kan Hae? Hyuk? Sekarang giliran appa" ia berdiri di atas pembatas yang merupakan batu kali itu yang lumayan tinggi dan melompat bebas tampa rasa ragu.

!

_Samar samar aku melihat keluargaku di dasar laut, mereka bersinar terang, dan juga anak bayi ku yang berumur 1 setengah tahun yang sangat cantik dan manis seperti ummanya_

_"hyung, anak kita adalah yeoja, nama dia Kim dan HaeHyuk menambahkan Sung ke namanya, dari nama kecilmu, Yesung hyung, sekarang kau yang memberikan nama terakhirnya" Wookie tersenyum lembut. _

_"aku menambahkan min nama dia adalah Kim Sungmin, welcome" aku ikut tersenyum. _

_"selamat datang juga appa" jawab mereka serempak. aku megikuti mereka terbang ke awan tempat tinggalku untuk sekarang. _

_Aku tersenyum tak bisa menghilangkan semburat bahagia ini "Happy Anniversary Yewook ke 15__th__" kata kami bersama. _

_Saranghae my little family _

_-4 November 2015, at heaven-_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Baru kali ini aku buat ff tanpa kei *hufttt

Maaf jelek dan abal juga banyak typo

Mungkin tidak ada yang baca akhirnya, tapi tidak apa apa

Untuk yang terlanjur buka di review ya

Annyeong


End file.
